Harmony meets chaos
by Thatdudethere789
Summary: A certain blue earth pony crash lands right in the middle of ponyville! How does the mane six react? My first fanfic and I'll try to at least update once or twice a week. I don't own anything but the story. The characters belong to sega and hasbro.
1. Rainbows Match

Rainbow's match.

A cyan pagasis awoke from her slumber in her cloud house in cloudsdale. She rose up from the cloud bed and drowsily hovered to her bathroom with a crazy mane.

Once she was ready for the day, she flew to her kitchen and grabbed an apple from a basket applejack gave her. Rainbow took a bite out of the apple and went past her calendar on the wall.

Rainbows magenta eyes widen and she flew back and starred at the calendar. The calendar showed today as November 19th._ (i looked on the internet. Please tell me if im wrong)_Dash's birthday. Pinkie informed her of her party a week ago.

Rainbow flew out of her house and looked for the sun. She looked straight up and the sun told her it was around 11:00am.

BUCK! Dash shouted taking off to ponyville.

I have one birthday a year and I cant even remember! She said to herself while flying through a huge field.

Rainbow finally made it to sugar cube corner. But it looked deserted.

Is it over?! Am I too late for my own b day party?! Dash thought.

She entered the bakery and all the lights were off.

Rainbow sighed. Well I gue...

SURPRISE!

The light flashed on and revealed all of Rainbows friends inside. Along with a DJ and bystanders.

Rainbow jumped by surprise and smiled at all her friends.

It's bout time you showd up. Applejack said stepping forward. Happy birthday sugar cube.

Aw thanks applejack. rainbow said hugging her. Sorry I'm late everypony I completely forgot my birthday.

It's okay rainbow, we always forget our own birthday every once in awhile. Pinkie said in her hyperactive tone.

Really you've all forgot your own birthday before? Dash asked.

No pony answered.

Er Er well... Twilight tried to explain until pinkie interupted her.

Who wants caaaake!? She sang.

Everypony rushed to the kitchen for some cake. They all helped themselves with the delisious cake.

The six mares were talking amongst themselves having a good time.

So rainbow... Rarity asked getting the rest of elements attention.

How has your search for your special somepony been going?

Rainbows eyes widened and she started choking on her cake. WHAT!?

Oh come on Rainbow Dash you are getting to that age to start searching. Rarity stated. Have you ever even thought about it?

Well of course I have but... Rainbow said trying to find the right words to say.

But what? Fluttershy asked quietly, joining the conversation.

Well... It'll just slow me down. Rainbow argued crossing her fore hooves. No stallion can keep up with me, I'd be better off single.

But will you be happy? Fluttershy asked taking another bite of her cake.

Rainbow was silent for a moment.

Ya, I mean I'll have you guys! Dash countered

All her friends just staired at her.

No. Rarity said breaking the silence.

No? Rainbow said looking at her confused.

Rarity leaned toward and was about to ask her something which was interupted by a loud boom from outside.

Everypony looked towards the window and saw a bright light flash through it. The mane six were the first ones to walk out of the bakery.

In the sky, they saw a golden bright star shoot through the sky.

Wow.. They all said in aw.

It's beautiful. Twilight said to no one in particular.

Suddenly the star's streak that was left behind it faded away. This confused everypony. It got louder and louder, getting bigger and bigger.

Uh I don't mean to rouin the moment but, is it just me or is that star coming RIGHT FUR US! Everypony panicked and scattered. Twilight starred at it for a minute.

I need every unicorn up here with me! Twilight ordered. We can stop it.

All the unicorns from the party lined up on the dirt path ready to attack.

Ready!? Twilight shouted.

Now! All the unicorns along with twilight and rarity combined their magic and fired at the meteorite.

Everypony watch the beam head straight for the bright golden light.

Suddenly an explosion happened and the magic back fired to the unicorns. They all were scattered around the dirt path.

Twilight looked up at the meteor.

How is that possible? She asked herself.

The meteorite still proceeded toward them.

Oh no twilight are you okay? Spike shouted running toward her.

Everypony run! A random pony screamed and took off.

The meteorite hit the dirt paths in the middle of ponyville. It finally came to a hault in front of the library.

The mane six rushed to the crater to investigate.

Rainbow was the first to get there.

What is it Rainbow?! Twilight shouted just down the path along with everypony else.

You guys won't believe this if I told you. Dash yelled back.

Twilight and the rest made to the crater. In the crater there was a blue earth pony with 7 different colored jewls laying around him.

They suddenly glew and they all shot up from where they were and dispersed to different directions.


	2. The Chase

The Chase Chapter 2

The six mares were in the library. Twilight was searching through every book she could find along with spike. Rainbow was pacing back and forth trying to prosses what happened 10 minutes ago. Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were discussing amongst themselves.

Fluttershy then hovered downstairs. All attention was turned to her.

"How is he?" Twilight asked her.

Fluttershy shrugged.

"He's fine not a scratch or broken bone anywhere". She announced.

"This doesnt make any since." Twilight said flipping through pages rapidly. "How can somepony survive something like that and what was with those jewels?"

"They were emeralds darling." Rarity corrected.

"Maybe their something like the elements." Rainbow guessed.

"Maybe... But nothing can compare to the elements." I don't even know if the elements could protect us from an impact like that, without a scratch I mean." Twilight explain.

"Well, we never tried." Rainbow said planting her feet on the floor. "That would be sooo AWSOME."

"Rainbow, I don't think we have time for that right now." Rarity said Motioning what was up stairs.

Suddenly they heard a thump on the ceiling. They all looked at eachother then ran upstairs.

Upstairs they saw a blue pony open the window, about to jump out.

"Hey!" Twilight yelled.

The blue pony looked back and smirked.

"Hiya." He greeted.

"Your not going anywhere blue boy." Rainbow shouted.

This confused the blue pony. "Why not?" He asked.

"Not until you till us what those emeralds was." Applejack yelled.

This confused the pony even more. "Emeralds? What does this have to do with emeralds?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know what were talking about?" Twilight asked calming down a little.

The blue pony suddenly got a headache. He winced at the pain.

"He's lying! Rainbow yelled. He knows exactly what were talking about."

Rainbows voice rang in his head. He swiftly jumped out the window. The six mares gasp. Rainbow leaped out and saw the pony take off running.

Rainbow smirked. "Bad move."

Dash took off after him catching up to him easily. The blue pony looked back and his eyes widened. He started gradually gaining speed.

"Wow I'm pretty fast." The blue pony said turning out of ponyville.

With rainbow, she was taking her time catching up to him knowing he wouldn't get that far on foot. That is until he started gaining speed.

"Wow he's pretty fast on foot." Dash complimented while gaining on him. "But not fast enough!"

Then without warning a loud boom was heard in front of her and a gush of wind struck her face. She opened her eyes that were shielded from the wind and the pony was gone. Dash frantically searched for him and finally found him. But she didn't see a pony. She saw a blue blur dashing through fields. She instantly changed course.

"Where am I going." The blue pony asked himself while running through the field. He suddenly saw a little town straight ahead of him.

"Finally somewhere I can hide fro... Wait, is that..."

Little did he know that he went in a complete circle and is heading straight back to ponyville, with five mare ready to greet him.

"Uh oh." He said trying to turn away. But before he could twilight grabbed him with her magic and pinned him to the ground.

"Your in a heap of trouble earth pony!" That was the last thing the blue pony heard before blacking out again.

To be continued.


	3. Repressed Memories

Repressed memories

Chapter 3

**_A/N: this chapter is the last one I pre wrote soooo I'm not going to be able to update daily. I'll probably submit two chapters a week. Thanks for the reviews :)_**

The blue earth pony opened his eyes and saw a grey world that looked familiar around him.

"W..where am I?" He asked himself. "Am I dead?"

A blue blur then sped past him making him spin around in a circle.

"Whaooo! What was that?"

There standing in front of him was a blue hedgehog. The blue pony observed it and it copied his motions.

"What the..." they both said in unison.

"Um hello." The blue pony greeted the hedgehog.

The hedgehog turned around and started running away from him.

"Hey! Wait I need to ask you something." The pony shouted giving chase.

He followed the blue hedgehog to a huge metal building.

The pony's jaw dropped at the sight. He looked forward and saw robot looking things with claws and chainsaws and what not. He looked back at the hedgehog which was running right for them.

"Uh oh!" The pony gasped.

The hedgehog suddenly curled into a ball and bounced off of every single one destroying

them in the process.

"Wow this guy is good." He said following said hedgehog into the building.

He skidded to a stop beside the blue hedgehog and smirked.

"Think you can outrun me?! Well think again!" The pony gloated.

The hedgehog didn't seem to notice.

"Hey egghead! Is it just me or are you making your stupid robots easier and easier to kill every time I have to come here." The hedgehog smirked.

"Grrrr! You'll pay for that sonic the hedgehog!" A fat man in a round chair yelled.

He started pushing different buttons in his chair as seven different colored emeralds in glass containers surrounded him.

The blue ponys eyes widened.

"Ah my head!" He shouted.

"Ha! With all seven chaos emeralds, I can finally power my machine to take over the universe!" The fat man yelled. "Then nothing will stop me!"

Those words rang in the blue ponys head as everything started to fade.

Then everything went black.

"I think he's waking up." The pony heard. He knew it was one of the ponies that caught him and he kept playing dead. He could feel something around his hooves and guessed he was tied to something.

All the sudden something slapped him in the face. He grunted and opened his eyes to see dash with a satisfied smirk.

"Now he is." She said backing up.

"Ok pony, we know you know about those emeralds so tell us!" Twilight demanded.

"Is tying me up really necessary?" The pony asked struggling into the ropes he was tied in.

"Can I slap him again!?" Rainbow asked in a threatening way.

"Ok look," the blue pony started. "All I know is that those emeralds are called chaos emeralds and their filled with a ton of power. Which means if they fall into the wrong hands, they could be used to take over the universe." He explained.

"Oh so now you know about them!" Rainbow taunted.

The blue pony glared at her.

"I had some kind of vision." He admitted as he struggled some more against the ropes. "Now if you will..."

BANG! A loud bang was heard outside and it shook the whole treehouse.

"Oh my goodness! What was that?" Fluttershy ask hiding behind applejack.

The mane six started running outside leaving the blue pony tied up.

The pony heard screaming and gun shots and he knew it was the fatman. He pushed himself over with his back hooves, (so his back was facing the ground) and started rolling to the window.

Outside with the mane six, they were stunned to see so many robots terrorizing the town. They quickly took action and attempted to fight them. But, with no experience, they had some trouble.

Pinkie was bouncing on one while twilight tossed some into one another. Applejack was bucking them in the face, Rarity was whipping them with a thick strand of thread, Rainbow flew over to each one and started bucking them, and Fluttershy was nowhere to be found.

While dash was flying over the robots, she was about to buck one again. Suddenly, a robot grabbed her tail.

"Youch! Hey watch the..." She was then tossed to the library.

Her back hit the door. She stood back up slowly while smirking.

"Oh you did not just do that." Dash smirked about to take flight again.

But before she could a blue pony tied in a chair fell down next to her, breaking the chair in the process and he quickly stood up.

"Hey!" Dash yelled getting the pony's attention.

"Hey." He greeted, smirking at her. "Thought I'd join the party, you guys look like you could use the help."

"We don't need your help! We've got everything under control." Dash said jumping in front of him.

"Weeeeeee!" Pinkie pie said flying through the air and hitting a food stand.

The blue pony smirked at the rainbow colored mare and added, "you need my help."

To be continued.


	4. A Battle To Remember

A battle to remember

Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know I know it's rushed and short. But I had to make the chapter title fit. I'll make sure to extend the next chapter;)**_

_** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm actually surprised that there are that many already**_!

The blue pony took off before Dash could say another word. He ran toward one of the houses and jumped on the wall. While still having his momentum, he used his back hooves to push off the wall and punch one robot in the face. The blue stallion blocked one of the robot's attacks with his hooves.

All the sudden, a loud scream was heard and all the mares and stallion looked toward the cry for help.

Fluttershy was in a trashcan trying to hide from the robots until she was finally spotted.

The blue pony pushed the robot that was attacking him off and tried to help the mare. He didn't know her very well, but who was he kidding, he didn't know anything.

As he took his first step toward her a robot hit him in the back of the head, which knocked him to the ground. His eyes were spinning inside his sockets from the dizziness. He shut his eyes tight to try and regain himself. By the time he opened them again, a robot all ready knocked down fluttershy's trashcan she was hiding in, which knocked her out of it. She backed up toward the wall shaking like a leaf and whimpering.

As the blue pony watched her fear, something clicked inside him. Something that felt...familiar.

He didn't notice it, but his eyes changed from emerald green, to a blazing red color. He curled into a ball and shot toward the robot in front of the scared Fluttershy. The blue ball sliced through the robot like butter and rica shade into another. He bounced off the second robot as it exploded and the ball homed in on the rest.

The mane six minus Fluttershy gathered toward the blue pony who smirked at his progress with his red eyes still blazing. Twilight was about to say something but the pony interrupted her.

"The names Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog!" The blue pony said putting his hoof up as a resemblance to a thumbs up.

But, when he put his hoof up he gasped in shock and just staired at his hoof in astonishment. He looked back at the six mares around him with the same look on his face. He finally passed out AGAIN.

"Ugh did he really just faint again?" Rainbow moaned.

"Yup! And its your turn to carry the feller." Applejack sighed.

Somewhere in the ever free forest, in a small little shack sat a fat tan earth pony with red goggles covering his eyes and an annoyed scrunched up face. He sat in silence like he was impatiently waiting on something.

"Doctor eggman!" A robotic voice yelled from across the shack.

"What is it Decoe?" Eggman replied angrily.

"The squad you sent to take over that little town has seem to of...failed." The yellow two legged robot said preparing for an out burst.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs. Show me the footage!

Almost at will, a screen popped up in front of eggman. He didn't like what he saw.

On the screen there was a blue blur bouncing off of all the robots. The blue blur then went straight for the camera and then it went all static.

"How is that possible!?" Eggman breathed. "I thought I got rid of that pesky hedgehog along with all of his friend back on möbius!"

Eggman slammed his hoof down on his chair as the sound echoed through the shack.

Eggman turned to Decoe and Bocoe, who was just stairing at his little episode.

"I want that hedgehog dead! UNDERSTAND!" Eggman yelled to the two robots.

They both flinched and saluted their master.

"YES SIR!"

To be continued.


	5. The Former Hero

The Former Hero

Chapter 5

_** A/N: Well, here is chapter 5. I meant to upload this Friday but never had a chance too and I never had Internet this weekend. Sorry for being a couple days late. **_

_**Thx for the reviews! Their what keeps me going;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_!

The blue earth pony opened his eyes to reveal the familiar grey world around him once again.

"Ugh...this is getting old." He said to himself while getting up.

He waited to see if that hedgehog would run by him again, but he never did. He decided to run back to that medal building that hedgehog lead him to last time.

While running, he couldn't help but notice that the world seemed more...colorful than last time he was here. It used to be completely grey, but now there is a hint of color to the landscape.

He seemed to have gotten to the metal building quicker than he thought as he stood at the entrance. He looked at his surroundings before entering to see if there was any sign of a hedgehog nearby, but instead, there was nothing. There was no sign of life as far as the eye could see.

He finally decided to enter the building. As he did, he heard footsteps that echoed around him.

"Hello?!" He shouted with his voice echoing through the building.

Just as the echoing died down, a loud screech was heard to his right. He jumped back and got into a defensive stance.

There standing in front of him, was a silhouette of a hedgehog. But this time, its quills stood up and it's shoes were different.

"Who are you?!" The pony demanded.

My name doesn't matter. The hedgehog stated coldly. I came here to make sure that you take the right steps.

Which is? The pony asked impatiently.

Hmph. Find all seven chaos emeralds and then stop Dr Eggman, then you'll no what to do afterwards. The hedgehog said crossing his arms.

"Wait. Isn't that the fat guy in my last dream, in the chair." The pony asked.

"Yes. He can't have all 7 chaos emeralds or he'll use them for chaos." The hedgehog spat obviously getting impatient with all the questions. "So find all 7 and you'll know what to do."

With that the hedgehog started to walk away into the darkness.

"Wait! How am I supposed to do that? They could be anywhere!" The pony asked again.

The hedgehog stopped with his back facing the pony. He looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know...your the hero, figure it out." The hedgehog said as he continued to walk away. "Good luck...faker."

The blue pony looked at his hooves deep in his thoughts.

"Hero? Hey, wait! What do you mean by that?!" He shouted toward the hedgehog. He started running in his direction frantically trying to find the mysterious hedgehog.

Suddenly everything went white.

The blue pony woke up to find himself in one of the rooms to the library that he was in before. He just layed the for a minute trying to digest what he was told to do in his dream. Suddenly, a loud snore irrupted in the room.

The pony flinched and looked toward the noise.

There, sitting in a wooden chair, was a sleeping Cyan colored mare.

The pony rose his eyebrow at the sight. He then slowly got up and walked toward her. As he made his way, he couldn't help but notice a tattoo on her flank. he staired at it for a minute, trying to figure out what it means.

He soon brought his attention back to the young snoring mare. As he did, a smirk appeared on his face. He walked behind the chair and held the top of it.

He took a deep breath and started shaking the chair violently.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He yelled as the mare screamed herself out of the chair and looked around frantically for falling objects.

The blue stallion fell on the ground laughing so hard as tears fell down his cheek. But when he opened his eyes, his laugh turned into a nervous chuckle.

Rainbow was beat red in the face and was growling at the stallion.

"Hehe. What? Can't take a..." He tried to ask but was interupted by Dash.

"Grrrr your so dead!" She said jumping at him.

Rainbow tackled the stallion and they started wrestling around the room.

First dash was pulling on the stallions foreleg, before he pushed her off and tackled her.

Downstairs, Twilight could be seen reading a book about chaos as spike searched for more books about the subject.

All the sudden, they both heard thumps coming from upstairs. They looked at eachother and decided to head up there to see what was going on.

As they arrived, the thumping stopped. Twilight didnt hesitate to barge into the room and investigate.

Back in the room, rainbow was flying up by the ceiling and had the poor Stallion by his back hooves as he dangled upside down.

"Come on! This isn't fair!" The male pony complained.

"FAIR MY FLAN..." Rainbow yelled as she saw twilight barge into the room.

"What on equestria is going on up here!?" Twilight asked with spike right behind her.

Rainbow imeateatly dropped the stallion as he fell on his head.

"He startled me!" Rainbow explained as the male pony was on his back holding his head.

"Pffft startled? More like scaring the living daylights out of... Mphhhhh." The pony said before rainbow shoved her hoof in his mouth.

"Ok, drop the flirting." Twilight said turning to the blue pony. "Sonic, I need you to help me figure out something." She said as she turned out of the room.

Who? The pony asked after pushing rainbows hoof out of his mouth.

Twilight haulted in her tracks and turned back around.

"You said your name was Sonic right." Twilight asked as she rose her eyebrow.

"I did?" He asked as he looked at rainbow who responded with a nod. He looked real confused now.

"Look, we have to hurry. Let's just call you sonic for now until we find out your real name." Twilight said as she continued her way down stairs.

"Whoa hang on a minute." Sonic said getting their attention. "Last I remember you guys had me tied up to a chair and now you want me to help!?"

"Are you refusing?" Rainbow asked in a threatening tone.

"No I'm just wondering... Why you guys decided to trust me?"

Rainbow, Twilight and Spike all looked at eachother before twilight spoke.

"Well, we just figured since you helped us save our town and saved Fluttershy. You can't be all that bad." She said as she smiled and continued her way down stairs.

Sonic smiled and followed her, along with spike and rainbow.

As they walked, he got to thinking about his name. "I like it. But it needs a spark to it. Sonic Boom!? No. Sonic Dash. No rainbow will kill me. I know..." Sonic jumped onto the staircase rail and slid down it. "SONIC FLASH!"

Twilight looked back and smiled. "Hmm, it fits nice." She said levitating the book she was reading to herself. "Ok, it says here that chaos can be tracked easily with harmony. So I'm going to bring the elment of magic with us when we search." Twilight stated as she brought her element out.

"So what did you need me to help you figure out?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm oh nothing I just... Never mind." Twilight said sighing as she put her element on.

"Oook. So where do we start anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I say we start with the everfree forest." Twilight said as she grabbed spike by his neck and through him on her back and headed toward the door.

Rainbow shrugged and followed her. "Makes since to me." She added.

Sonic smirked and followed as well. "Let's do it to it!" He added.

"What?" Dash asked looking back at him like he was stupid.

"I don't know. It just seems natural." Sonic said shrugging.

To Be Continued.


	6. The Search Begins

The Search Begins!

Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys, here is another chapter for ya. I probably won't start writing the next till Monday so I can get my thoughts straight. I'm thinking WAY to far ahead of this story when I should be thinking about this chapter! Anyway I'll shut up now. Enjoy and thxs for the reviews!**_

In ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Sonic Flash were all waiting in front of sugar cube corner. Twilight and Spike sat patiently, while Rainbow was pacing, and sonic was tapping his hoof impatiently.

All the sudden, Applejack came from around the corner, along with the rest of the elements.

"Howdy Twilight! Are we ready to start our search?" Applejack asked the purple unicorn.

Twilight nodded. "As ready as well ever be." She responded.

"Oh boy! This will be like a scavenger hunt!" Pinkie pie cheered while hopping around gleefully.

With that, they all headed toward the everfree forest.

Once they arrived, sonic noticed the look of uncertainty on all the mares faces.

"Sooo is this place supposed to be scary?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

Nopony answered and they all walked in silence through the everfree forest. Twilight closes her eyes as her element of magic starts to glow. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped opened and she looked left.

"This way." Twilight directed, as she started walking in that direction.

"I hate it when we come back here. It's sooo...FILTHY!" Rarity complained as she tried picking her hooves up higher in an attempt to keep them clean.

All the sudden pinkie jumped out of nowhere and splashed into a mud puddle. Getting some on rarity in the process. Rarity glares daggers at Pinkie Pie.

"Grrrr! PINKIE PIE!" Rarity screams trying to wipe off the mud.

Pinkie on the other hand, just smiled with mud in her teeth

"Hey guys, over here!" Twilight yelled as everypony turned toward her direction.

They all made their way to twilight, who was standing in front of a huge cave entrance.

"What'd is it sugar cube?" Applejack asked glancing at the dark cave entrance in front of her.

The emerald is in there. Twilight spoke as she pointed her hoof into the cave. They all gasped at the sight. Except for sonic who smirked at his pro founded adventure.

"Looks like fun." He added, taking a step toward the emptiness.

"Are you insane!?" Rarity yelled. "I mean, no offense darling, but I plan on making it home tonight."

"Ya sonic, that cave doesn't look very stable." Twilight added as the rest of the mane six agreed.

Sonic shrugged. "Fine by me. Stay here, I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Whoa whoa whao. You can't just go in there alone!" Rainbow intervened.

"Why not." Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because that just..."she paused as she gathered herself. "Suicide!"

Sonic rose his eyebrow again. "So, are your saying your worried about me? That's different." He smirked.

Dash's eyes widened. She turned away from him and her friends before they could see her red face. Did she care about him? No, he's just some overconfident jockey that fell from the sky. But wasn't she overconfident.

She dropped the conversation going on in her head and started trotting into the cave.

"I'll show you worried." Dash growled as her voice echoed in the darkness of the cave.

Sonic jogged after her, leaving the rest of the mane six puzzled.

The duo walked in silence as they walked farther into the cave.

"Sooooo, why did you decide to join me?" Sonic asked breaking the ice.

Rainbow didn't answer, she just kept walking like he wasn't even there.

"Ohhhhh, the silent treatment. Harsh." Sonic chuckled as they kept walking.

The duo finally came to a split in between their path.

"Which way do we go?" Rainbow asked breaking the silence.

They both looked right, then left. The right was pitch black. But the left had a faint light to it.

"I'm guessing left is another way out. So let's go right." Sonic suggested.

Rainbow shrugged and the duo went right. As they walked it kept getting darker and darker, until it was pitch black.

"Uhhh. Are you sure this is the right way." Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, mabe we should turn back and go the other way." Sonic suggested.

Before they could turn around, Dash saw a dim light just ahead of them.

"Hey wait what's that up there." Rainbow asked pointing to the light ahead of them. Sonic squinted his eyes and trotted up to it.

Once the duo arrived they saw a beautiful red emerald sitting on a stone. Before they could speak, they heard crumbling noises echoing through the cave.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know." Sonic admitted and reached his hoof out to the emerald. "Let's just get the emerald and get out of here."

Sonic picked the emerald up between his hooves before he put it in his mouth to carry it out. As they turned around, the cave started shaking violently.

They both looked at eachother and shouted "RUN!" With that, they were off with rainbow flying of course, and sonic right behind her with the emerald. The exit was getting closer and closer.

Just as they could see their friends, their hopes shattered when they saw huge rocks fall over the entrance. However, the crumbling didnt stop there, as rocks started to fall around them.

"Come on, this way!" Sonic muffled through the emerald as he made a u turn back into the cave.

"What?! Why are we going back further into the cave?" Rainbow asked following him anyways.

"Because we'll get crushed if we don't!" Sonic muffled back to her.

When they made it back to the split off sonic shouted "LEFT!" as they turned into the left pathway.

The pathway kept getting brighter and sonic could see the opening. "Just a little...further." He breathed. "Dash I can see the exit!" Sonic announced as he dodged a few rocks.

There was no answer, which made him worry as he turned around to see that no pony was behind him. He skidded to a stop and ran back into the cave.

"DASH!" he yelled frantically trying to dodge rocks and search at the same time.

He went further back until he heard moaning a little further down. He slowed his pace when he saw the poor mare with her left wing under a big rock and a big bruise on her head.

"Rainbow, wake up." Sonic pleaded shaking her slightly, but enough to make her stir.

Sonic didnt waste any time to push the rock off her wing. He pushed once and it leaned over a bit. He then took a few steps back and rammed into it. It leaned off her wing, which made her yelp in pain.

Sonic then picked her up on his back and dashed toward the exit. The exit was still slightly open from what he could tell and he pushed himself to run faster.

On his back, rainbow opened her eyes slightly to see the exit in front of them. Her eyes widened when she saw water falling freely just outside the now half open exit.

"Sonic you don't plan on..."

"HANG ON!" Sonic yelled leaping through the exit just as it collapsed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

To be continued.


	7. Lost

Lost

At the entrance of the cave, the remaining of the mane six could be seen desperately digging through the rubble. Twilight used her magic to get a lot of it out of the way, but the cave had completely collapsed.

"Oh, I hope their ok." Fluttershy said as she picked up a few rocks.

"I'm sure their fine sugarcube." Applejack said while tossing some rocks aside. "We're talkin bout rainbow dash here, it'll take a lot more than some silly cave to stop that mare."

What the mares didn't realize, was a sphere shaped camera, floating above them. Listening to their conversation.

"Do you think they made it out?" Boco asked as he spun around in a chair to the mad scientist in the middle of the room.

"I know they did." Eggman said while pressing some buttons. "That's just part of the plan. I have them all alone, and once I get ahold of that emerald, I can track the remaining 6 and take over this pathetic excuse for a planet! HO HO HO COUGH COUGH Ugh Bocoe get me a cough drop!"

Rainbow opened her eyes to see that everything was a blur. Her entire body ached and her fur felt damp. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves and took a look around. She was in the middle of the forest with a campfire in front of her still spewing smoke from its ashes.

All the sudden, she heard twigs snapping behind her. She quickly stood up and spun around, ignoring the pain. Sonic then came out of the woods. She relaxed a little as he made his way.

As he walked , she noticed that he was limping and had a piece of wood in his mouth. He almost made it to the fire, but before he could, he tripped and fell flat on the ground.

He hissed at the pain and cursed under his breath. He held onto his right front hoof as he got up. Sonic then snatched the piece of wood up and threw it at the fire. He was obviously irritated by his humiliating fall.

Rainbow cleared her throat and brought the stallion out of his glaring contest with the stump that tripped him. He imeadeatly put a fake smile on and laughed nervously.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said grabbing a carrot he found earlier and tossing it to her.

"How long was I out?" Dash asked him as she bit into the carrot.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, few hours mabe. I past out too when we took that leap."

"Soooo why didn't you take us back to ponyville, or to my friends." Dash asked getting a little angry.

Sonic sighed and brought his right leg up. "I think I broke my stupid hoof." He grumbled and chomped on his carrot.

Rainbow looked at his hoof and saw scratches and cuts all over it.

"Here let me see it." Dash said walking to his side and sitting down next to him.

"Huh, why do yo... Ow! Ow!"

Rainbow grabbed his hoof and observed it in front of her.

Sonic hissed at the pain. "So what, your a doctor now?!" He growled.

"No, I've broke my hoof before too, so I just have some... experience." Dash said as she moved his hoof around slowly, causing sonic to groan in pain as she did.

"I think I have too just...I don't think it felt like this." Sonic groaned.

"Well, you've done something to it. I don't know if it is just fractured or broken. But if I were you, I'd stay off of it." Rainbow advised letting his hoof go.

Rainbow walked toward a vine hanging from a tree and ripped it off.

"Here." She said wrapping his bad hoof in the vine. She then put another end around his neck, and started tying a knot with her mouth.

As she did, she felt...funny with her face being that close to his neck. She hesitated as she took in his sent. He smelt like...nature. She continued to tie the knot slowly.

Was she...aroused? Rainbow just shook her head as she finished the knot.

"Uhh...thanks." Sonic said at a loss of words.

"It's just the hormones dash, it's that time of season, no biggy." She lied to herself in her head.

"Uh, your welcome." Dash said snapping out of her daze. "We should get going." She stated.

"Huh, but the sun is lowering, what's the point of leaving if we can't see where were going?" Sonic asked her.

Rainbow sighed. "Ugh, of course it is."

To be continued.


	8. Lost part 2

Lost part 2

Chapter 8

_** A/N: I had fun writing this one. Even though it took a while, it was still fun. Enjoy and review!**!_

_ The mane six(minus rainbow dash) all went back to the library, exhausted from their effort to get into the c_ave. There was some tears here and there, but they tried to keep their chins up in hope of them being alive.

"Don't loose hope guys." Twilight sighed as they all broke apart to their respectful homes.

"I hope their ok."

Back with rainbow dash and sonic flash, they were both laying down in front of the fire silently. Sonic was fast asleep, but dash on the other hoof was shivering like a leaf. It was colder in the everfree forest than it is in ponyville or cloudsdale. She didn't like the cold one bit. But sonic just layed there, not showing a single hint of weakness to the frigid temperatures.

To make matters even worse, Dash's teeth started chattering. She shakily sighed as she tried to keep her teeth under control.

From all the commotion being heard, the blue stallion opened one eye to see what all the chattering was about. As he looked around for the disturbance, his eyes finally landed on rainbows shaking form.

"Cold?" He asked as he stretched a little.

Rainbow gave him an annoyed look and turned away from him, crossing her hooves in the process.

"No, I'm not c..cold." She stuttered.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sooo why are you shaking then? I don't here any music." He said smirking at her.

Now it was rainbows turn to roll her eyes at his joke. "Ok mabe it is a little bit chilly out here. But I'm fine." She stated as she rolled over away from the fire and rested her head back down and closed her eyes.

Sonic just shrugged and rolled over to fall back to sleep. But was once again, interrupted by chattering. Sonic sighed and got up from his spot, and walked up to rainbow, who hasn't seemed to noticed him yet. he walked up to the outside of her, where she noticed him.

"Can you roll over?" Sonic asked as he stood in front of her.

Rainbow rose an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked as she rose her head back up.

"Just do it." Sonic said getting a little annoyed by her stubborness.

She hesitated, but eventually did as asked, and rolled over so she was facing the fire. She looked behind her to see sonic flop down next to her. She tensed up as his back rubbed against hers.

"Wh...what are you..."

"Relax, its just for you to get warm, no biggy." Sonic said yawning.

Dash just stared at his back for a minute before finally laying her head back down. His warmth was finally getting to her as she started to finally drift to sleep.

The next morning, rainbow dash started to finally came out of her well needed sleep. She squinted her eyes due to the light to see nothing but blue. She snuggled absentmindedly against something soft and warm that she had her hooves wrapped around.

Her magenta eyes started to get used to the light and she was able to fully open them. But once they were opened, they widened even more.

"Gah!" She yelped as she scurried away from sonic, who still layed there peacefully.

Rainbow was blushing bright red as her heart skipped beats. That is until something metallic jumped out of the forest and in front of her.

Rainbow froze where she stood as it inched closer to her.

"Sonic." Dash whispered making the stallion stir. "Sonic!" She whispered again, but more harshly.

More metallic creatures came out of the forest, surrounding the two. Rainbow inches toward sonic and tapped his back with her hoof.

"Sonic wake up." She said trying to find an escape route.

She knew they were in no condition to fight these things due to their injurys, well, she could but with sonic it might be an issue.

Dash started to become impatient as the robots started shrinking the circle they formed around them. She finally gave sonic a hard kick.

Sonic stirred again and finally pushed himself up with his one good front hoof as he smiled widely.

"Oh man Tails, I had this awesome dream about this hot peg..." Sonic slurred as he opened his eyes to see robots all around him. "Uh oh."

"Who's Tails?" Rainbow asked as sonic stood up next to dash.

"Who?" He asked with a determined look on his face as he looked for an escape route.

Sonic looked up and saw half of the vine that rainbow used for his broken hoof. He smirked and grabbed rainbow and jumped up to grab the vine with his mouth.

He flung him and dash over the robots. They landed and looked back at the horde of robots advancing on them.

"Run!" Sonic yelled as they took off.

They ran through the forest as fast as their hooves could carry them. Rainbow was in front, and sonic was struggling to keep up with only three hooves to run on.

Sonic looked back to see the robots just inches away from his tail, then looked forward where rainbow dash was getting further and further from him.

"I can't keep going like this." Sonic told himself just as rainbow reached a steep hill. She hesitated but ran down it, trying her best not to fall.

Sonic kicked the robot closest to him and knocked it down. He turned back around to see the hill coming up. He skidded to a stop just before the steep incline. He looked around frantically for another path until his eyes came across something just down the hill that rainbow past. It was a piece of bark from a stump just 10 yards away.

Sonic bit into the vine his hoof was wrapped in and snapped it. He then leaped down the hill just before the robots could reach him.

"Ow ow ow." He yelped since his wounded hoof had to support him a little. He smirked and smashed into the bark.

Disc insert: His World by Zebrahead.

Sonic flipped the board underneath him and stood on it with his rear hooves. He slid down the hill swerving past trees and fallen branches. He saw rainbow look back at him as she took a different path. Sonic smirked and aimed the bark toward another stump and ramped off of it down to rainbows path.

He caught up to her easily, as he slid right behind her. He bit her tail and pulled her onto the bark with him.

"Youch! Watch the tail!" Dash hissed.

Dash stood in front of sonic, but on all fours. She was still having a hard time balancing, however due to the additional weight, they started slowing down which caused the robots to catch up.

"Uh oh." Sonic said as he looked away from the horde.

"How are you doing this?!" Dash yelled laughing a little.

"I dunno." Sonic admitted as he dodged a few trees. "Dash, grab my hoof."

Rainbow did as told and took hold of the blue outreached hoof. Sonic pulled her up on her hind legs. She leaned on his front leg a little, trying to get her balance. After she got steady, she started to steer them as she laughed to herself.

"Are you ready?!" Sonic asked her as the robots inched closer.

"Ready for what?" Rainbow asked trying to look back at him.

Sonic snapped the bark in between them and split them apart. Dash's hooves were flailing around her wildly as she sped up and tried to keep her balance. Sonic ramped into the air, pulling off some tricks as he did and landed in front of her like a pro.

Rainbow on the other hand wasn't going to let him win. She pulled up to his side and bumped into him, trying to slow him down. Sonic gladly took the challenge and was about to bump into her until he looked forward and saw a tree coming up right in between them.

"Gah!" They yelped as they turned away from each other, just missing the tree.

Sonic looked back and couldn't see rainbow anymore. He didn't have time to think about it as he turned forward to see a little shack coming up. His eyes widened, and he jerked his bark sideways to stop himself. He skidded to a stop right in front of the wall.

"Phew that was a..." BAM. Sonic said only to be cut off as rainbow rammed into him.

Bark and dust went flying everywhere. The two were seen on the ground laying next to each other. Sonic's eyes were spinning in his sockets and rainbow had a look of astonishment.

Oh. My. God. That was so...AWSOME!"

To be continued.


	9. New friends old enemys

New friends, old enemys

**_A/N: finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation sooo I couldn't really update and I also wasn't even done before I left. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and review! If there is anyone left. _**

Last time on harmony meets chaos, the mysterious blue earth pony now named sonic flash and rainbow dash are stranded in the everfree forest after barely escaping an unstable cave where they found the first chaos emerald. But when eggmans robots find their camping spot, it sends the speedsters on the run. Will the duo make it out of the everfree forest in one piece? Find out, in this new chapter of Harmony meets Chaos!

Somewhere, near a small shack in the everfree forest, stood a cyan mare and a dark blue stallion. The mare was talking almost as fast as pinkie pie, but we all no that's not even possible but anyway, the blue stallion was finishing wrapping his hoof with a piece of vine.

And. And then I bucked that roboheads face as I flipped into the air! Rainbow boasted still astonished from her experience.

Uh huh ya I saw it. Sonic said smiling at her as he turned toward the shack. So you know who lives here?

Huh? Oh ya that's zacoras house. Dash explained. Shes one of our friends. I can get us back to ponyville from here. She said walking past the shack.

Uh are you sure she lives here? This place looks pretty deserted. Sonic asked looking through the window.

All he could see was darkness and emptiness. It kind of looked bigger on the inside than outside.

I'm positive. Rainbow reassured him, but still looked through the window. Hmmm something does seem wrong though.

Let's check it out. Sonic said walking toward the door.

The blue stallion limped up to the door and slowly opened it with dash right behind him.

Inside, they saw complete darkness. Not a soul in sight. The duo walked slowly in and scanned the area for any sign of movement. But nothing, the place was deserted. Once they both walked in completely, the door slamed shut causing the two to jump. A couple lights flipped on and a hole revealed itself in the middle of the floor.

Hohoho! They heard as a fat pony in a high tech chair rose from the hole.

Well well well, look who it is. Eggman spat leaning foward in his chair. It's my old nemisis sonic, how delightful for you to show up at my doorstep.

This isn't your doorstep! Rainbow yelled infuriated. What did you do with zacora?!

Oh, you mean the zebra?! Eggman shouted as Zacora rose up in a tube from another hole in the floor passed out. Sonic you know how this works, give me the chaos emerald and you get back your zebra friend.

Sonic's eyes were blinking red, but he held it back.

Oh, you mean this?! Sonic said as he pulled out the chaos emerald.

Eggman leaned forward in his seat. Yes! Give me it, or your friend dies.

At those words sonic cringed as something inside started creeping its way out. He blinked a few times only to reveal his eyes turning red once again.

Sonic smirked and tossed the emerald up and down in his hoof.

Eggman hovered his hoof over a red button, daring him to make his move.

Hmm how about...the blue speed demon started. We see if you can press that button before I get to her. He challenged getting surprised gazes from both rainbow and eggman.

Eggman rose his hoof and slammed it onto the button without warning. The tube zacora was in suddenly filled with a green gas that clouded the inside.

Ha! Thought you can beat my pressing skil...eggman said as he turned to sonic with zacora on his back and an astonished rainbow dash.

Well I'd love to stay and chat but I got some pony things to do. Sonic said as he turned around and started walking out the door.

But before he could reach the exit a red alarm went off that echoed throughout the shack.

Don't worry doctor! We'll take care of him. A robotic voice echoed along with the alarm.

Robots started pouring in from every window and some even came from the floorboards.

Sonic smirked again and turned to rainbow. Here take your friend, I'll take care of baldy mcnosehairs minions.

What! I'm not leaving you here by yourself and your hoof! Rainbow argued.

Don't worry, it'll take a lot more than a few robots to take me down! Sonic said leaping into a few robots.

Dash rolled her eyes and snapped the vine she had her wing wrapped up in. She flexed it and cringed at the pain. She picked zecora up in her hooves and flew out of the shack trying to ignore the pain. She looked back at the shack as she heard metal being scraped and pieces flying out the window. However, behind the shack she saw a tan fat pony climbing into a sphere looking contraption and start to fly away.

Hey! Rainbow yelled halting her flight. She looked back at zacora who started to stir.

Put me down, and get the fat pony with the crown. Zacora said as rainbow set her down.

The crown?! Dash yelled and took off after him.

Sonic walked out of the shack covered in greece. He saw the zebra gallop out of the everfree forest. With his eyes still blazing red, he galloped after her without any pain in his hoof at all. He reached just outside the forest to see zecora gazing up in the sky. He followed her gaze and landed on rainbow right on eggmans tail.

Hey! Give me that crown you thief. Dash demanded

Grrr curse you ponies! Eggman yelled over his shoulder. He deployed flares behind him to restrict her as he attempted to make an escape.

Rainbow growled and accelerated forward and rammed into eggmans carrier. But as she did, something shocked her with a real high voltage shock.

Ahhhh! Rainbow yelled dropping from the sky.

Zacora gasped. Rainbow dash is going to crash! She yelled.

Sonic crouched down getting into a ready stance. Not on my watch! He yelled.

With that, sonic leaped up a little and started spinning in a ball in place. A blue era started to form around him as he spun and kepted going faster. Then without warning he blasted forward at incredible speeds. Breaking the sound bearier a millisecond after he took off. The blue blur blasted straight past sweet apple acres, shaking the whole land as it did. The blur started curving upward on an intersept course right for Dash's falling form. Sonic unfolded and caught her now sending them right for ponyville. The little town got bigger and bigger as they descended toward it. Sonic closed his eyes awaiting for impact.

To be continued.


	10. Down, but not out

Down, but not out

Chapter 10

_**A/N: sorry this one is a little late guys. I have been having a slow week. I was also real tired when I finished sooo there might have been a few mistakes in the end. Anyway thanks for the reviews as always. I might start replying to them after this chapter soo stay tuned! **_

Down, but not out

A pair of magenta colored eyes snapped open only to be blinded by the sunlight. Rainbow squinted and rose her head up slowly, wincing at the pain. She was in a bed in a white room with medical equipment and a chair, which was unoccupied. She looked at herself and saw that she was in a hospital gown. Rainbow sighed.

"I hate hospitals." She mumbled, crossing her hooves in a pouty expression.

As if on cue, a nurse entered the room occupied on her clipboard. She looked up and realized the patient was awake.

"Oh, your awake. That was fast, you weren't supposed to wake up for another day or so." The nurse said walking over to Dash's bed and pressed a button to paige the doctor. "How do you feel ms. Dash?"

" Ugh. Ok I guess, what happened? Where are my friends?!" Rainbow said starting to panic once she realized that her friends should be here with her.

"Calm down ms. Dash, most of them are just getting breakfast downstairs in our cafeteria, except for him." The nurse explained gesturing to the other side of the room. Rainbow turned toward her gesture and saw none other than sonic flash in the window seal fast asleep in the soaking sun.

Rainbow tensed up for a second at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully. "How did I not see him before?" She thought.

"You're a really lucky mare to have a special somepony such as him." The nurse began. "He saved your life."

Rainbows eyes widened at her words.

"Were not dating!" Dash blurted out blushing a deep red.

"Oh...my apologies!" The nurse replied. "It's just that...well...you talk in your sleep and..."

"Ok ok shh! "Rainbow combated. "It's fine." She said lowering her voice. She didn't really want to risk waking sonic up in the middle of this conversation.

"Soooo." The nurse says awkwardly. "Does that mean he's single?" She asked smiling sheepishly.

Rainbow gritted her teeth at the eager mare. "I think it's time for you to leave." Dash gritted.

"O..of course. Um the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse announced scooting toward the door and eventually breaking for it.

Rainbow crossed her hooves again and sunk into the bed.

"I. hate. hospitals." She grumbled again.

On the first floor of the Hospital, in the cafeteria, sat five mares and a baby dragon all at a table. Twilight was reading a book, Rarity was eating waffles maturely with a levitated fork, Applejack was eating a blueberry muffin, Fluttershy just got water, spike was enjoying a plate full of donuts, while pinkie was stuffing her face with cupcakes.

In the middle of their breakfast, spike was about to bite into his last donut, but suddenly belched out green smoke replacing the donut with a scroll. It rolled onto the table and stopped in front of twilight.

"Aww." Spike whined. "That was my last one!"

"Spike darling, you should really say excuse me if your going to belch like that." Rarity said taking another small bite of her waffle.

Spike smiled sheepishly. "Hehe excuse me." He said feeling a little embarrassed in front of his crush.

All attention turned to twilight as she read the scroll levitating in front of her.

"Whats it say sugarcube?" Applejack asked as everypony else leaned in.

"Princess Celestia wants us all in canterlot right away. It has something to do with Eggman." Twilight announced.

"But, we don't know when rainbow is going to wake up." Spike said in a worried tone.

As if on cue again, a nurse walked into the cafeteria, heading for the five mares and dragon.

"She's awake." The nurse stated kindly.

Right after she said that they all took off, ready to see their friend awake.

Rainbow was still laying in bed, staring at sonic absentmindedly as she thought. Until the cobalt earth pony started to stir.

Sonics eyes started to flutter open as he stretched. He then fully opened them and yawned.

Rainbow snapped out of her trance and looked in a different direction.

"Well well well look who finally decided to wake up." Sonic smirked, getting out of the window seal. "Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say afternoon."

Rainbow just smiled at his comment and stared at the ceiling. "Sonic have you ever had a special somepony?" Rainbow asked the cobalt pony.

Sonic was taken aback by her question and rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean by special?" He asked.

"Like somepony that means a lot to you, more than a friend I mean." Dash continued looking over at sonic. Clearly interested in his answer.

"Like a brother or sister?" Sonic asked sitting down in the chair in the room and taking a drink of his water he just so happened to have.

"No, like a...marefriend." Dash said barley able to finish her sentence.

Sonic almost choked on his water but was able to swallow it down. "Uh...I wish I knew." He said a little to quickly as he took another drink.

"Oh ya, sorry about that." Rainbow said remembering about his memory problems. "I just was looking for advise I guess." She said, with her ears drooping down and looking away from sonic.

"Why? Do you like somebody." Sonic asked.

Before rainbow could answer his question, Twlight came through the door followed by the rest of the mane six and spike.

"Thank Celestia your awake." Twlight said as they all entered the room.

"Hey guys." Dash greeted feeling better that her friends were here, but still a little flushed about her and sonics conversation.

"Princess Celestia wants us all in canterlot right away rainbow. Do you think your well enough to get there?" Twlight asked.

Rainbow smirked and was about to speak again but was interrupted AGAIN.

A unicorn doctor stepped into the room, holding a clipboard with his magic. "Well well well. Look who finally woke up." He said walking up to her bed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Dash said said leaning over to the side of the bed and getting ready to get up.

"Well our definition of fine isn't really the same thing Ms. Dash."

The doctor argued. "Your wing still needs to heal and that shock weakened your muscles."

"What?! My muscles arent weakened! I'm perfectly fine!" Rainbow said resting her rear hooves on the floor.

Sonic (now standing by the bed) watched her cautiously to help her if she fell.

Rainbow has all of her hooves on the floor now feeling confident. But when she leaned forward to take her first step, her legs wobbled furiously and she started to stumble. Sonic put his hoof to her side so she kept her balance.

"Ya, your pretty weak right now, you might want to stay the night just to be safe." The doctor suggested looking at her charts some more.

"No can do doc. Princess Celestia needs me and my friends in canterlot. So I'm out of here." Rainbow cheered trying to make it to the doorway.

"Wait, If you choose not to stay then at least take these." The doctor said pulling out a prescription bottle and hoofing it to her. (get it? Hoofing-handing?)

Rainbow observed the bottle. "What's this?" She asked.

"Just take one in the mornings and nights before you go to bed." The doctor explained. "It'll help dull the pain."

Rainbow smiled at him and shook his hoof. "Thanks."

Six mares, one stallion, and a baby dragon could be seen leaving the hospital, all chatting happily. Rarity then gasped.

"I have to go paaaack!" Rarity sang turning toward her boutique.

Raritys right everypony. Twilight said getting all their attention. "I don't know how long were going to be in canterlot, so just brings what means most to you and we can head out."

They all nodded and departed to their respectful homes to pack. All except sonic who just stood there.

"Too bad I don't have anything to pack." Sonic said to himself sighing.

To Be Continued.


	11. Packing up

_**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews guys! **_

_**captainawsum9999:** **Your fine dude no biggy. Thanks for your support**_!

_**werewolf lover99: it's up, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**flutterlikeanangel: ha! thanks!**_

_**MutantGirl95: glad you like it. Thanks!**_

Packing up

Sonic stood there and watched all the mares split apart to go pack. He kicked the dirt underneath him out of boredom.

"I guess I'll go on a run. Clear some thoughts." He thought, dashing out of town.

He ran a few laps around ponyville and stopped at sugar cube corner to take a break. He was walking down the sidewalk until a bag was thrown at his hooves. He rose an eyebrow and looked to see who threw it.

But before a second thought could be made, a pink mare burst through a door with a really wide smile.

Pinkie bounced over to sonic and started bouncing around him. Surprisingly not saying a word yet.

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Pinkie yelled.

Sonic stood there as she circled around him. She finally stopped and darted to sonics face.

"Do you like party's!?" Pinkie asked squeaking a smile.

"Well, ya why wouldn't I..."sonic tried to explain.

"Great! As soon as we get back from Canterlot, I'm going to throw you the biggestly ginormous party, since we couldn't because we had to look for the emerald

and then you and rainbow were stranded, then rainbow got hurt, GASP! I need to throw rainbow a get well party too!" Pinkie exclaimed in one breath. "I need to prepare!"

With that, Pinkie darted off at an unnatural speed. For her anyway.

"Wait! Is there anything...I can...do?" Sonic shouted hoping to get her attention, but she was already gone. Sonic sighed again and jogged out of ponyville. As he ran he saw rainbow dash just on the outskirts of the small town looking upward.

"How do I keep running into her." Sonic asked himself, screeching to a halt beside her. But she didnt seem to notice.

Rainbow was staring upward with a twist of anger and sadness on her face.

"Hey, something wrong?" Sonic asked following her gaze.

Sonics jaw dropped from the sight. "Hehe.. Is it just me, or does that cloud look like a house." Sonic asked smiling sheepishly.

"That cloud IS my house and I have no way to get to it." Rainbow said before she growled. "Gah! I hate having a broken wing!" She yelled turning away from sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "I can help you out." He offered.

Rainbow couldnt help but giggle. "You? Help me? Get to my house?"

"Sure, why not?" Sonic smirked looking at her house as if he were measuring it up.

Dash really got a kick out of this and had to sit down because she was laughing so hard and since she was still a little weak.

Sonic looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"You do know, your an earth pony, right!?" Dash asked trying to get back up.

"Ya. And?" Sonic asked nudging her to get her up again.

"Sonic. Earth ponys can't walk on clouds." Rainbow said subsiding her laughter.

Sonic looked shocked. "What?! Why not?!" He yelled.

"You'll need a spell from Twlight to get up there. Only Pegasi and alicorns can walk on clouds."

"Hmmm, is that so?" Sonic asked looking at dash.

Dash rolled her eyes. "Sonic just give up. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Its just something earth ponys can't do." She explained.

Sonic didn't budge though. "Oh ya. I'll show you." He said smirking and getting into a running position.

"Sonic, seriously, your going to get yourself..." Rainbow tried to explain but was cut off.

Sonic wrapped his hooves around rainbow and leaped into the air toward the cloud house, going at high speeds. But nothing rainbow wasn't used too.

They kept getting closer to the edge until they started descending downward. From there on it was like slow motion. They crept up to the cloud and sonic used what momentum he had to throw rainbow onto the cloud, so she could at least be up there. Sonic was unpredictable since he didn't know if he'd go right through, or not.

Rainbow landed on the cloud swiftly and turned back to sonic to see his progress. He got closer and closer to the edge until he descended to much and missed the cloud.

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh a little as his face changed from confident to surprise as he descended out of sight. She went to the ledge to make sure he didn't hurt himself, but instead gasped loudly.

"What?! B...but how!?" Dash yelled.

Hanging on the ledge with his mouth, was none other, than Sonic Flash smirking up at her.

Rainbow hesitated, but eventually helped him up onto the cloud. Once he was up, rainbow closed in on him with a sorta angry look on her face.

"Ok, how is any of this possible?!" Dash yelled seemingly frustrated. "First, you fall out of the sky, without a scratch, then you did a sonic rainboom when we first met, you turn into some kind of warrior when sompony is in trouble, and now you can walk on clouds!? I mean, I know the emeralds probably saved you from the fall, but everything else..." Rainbow trailed staring at Sonic blankly. Dash's expression slowly started to turn into smirk as sonic started to get a little creeped out.

"Or maybe...it's not really YOU walking on the clouds." Rainbow said smirking more, which was slowly starting to seduce sonic. She rounded around him slowly as sonic started to become more nervous. "Maybe... It's, oh I don't know, an emerald with a good source of power coming from it." Dash finished, still walking around him.

Sonics eyes widened in realization of what she was getting at, but before he could turn toward the rainbow colored mare, dash snatched the emerald from sonics mane just as he turned to her.

Dash was smiling at him with the emerald clenched in her teeth. Before sonic could lunge at her, he faded through the cloud.

At the bottom of the cloud, twilight sparkle, Spike and the rest of the mane 6 could be seen walking toward rainbows cloud house, all packed up and ready to go.

"Uh, twi? Do you hear somthin?" Applejack asked as they all stopped.

"Ahhhhhh!" All the mares looked toward the sound and saw sonic free falling from the cloud above them.

Twilight thought fast, and used her magic to stop sonic just inches away from the ground.

After twilight let go of sonic, he quickly sprang to his feet.

"Oh haha, very funny." Sonic yelled up to the cloud in a sarcastic tone as everypony else stared at him dumbfounded.

"Sonic, dear what are you yelling about?" Rarity asked

At that moment, a certain rainbow maned mare poked her head out of the cloud.

"Oh look who it is, Mr. I can walk on clouds!" Rainbow yelled back down to them as she started laughing hysterically, with her voice cracking as she did.

"Rainbow, are you done packing yet?" Twilight asked growing a little impatient.

Dash snapped her head up. "Uh, ya just hang on a minute." She said dashing away from the edge of the cloud.

Sonic started tapping his hoof as he waited, also growing impatient.

Rainbow suddenly appeared over the edge of the cloud and leaped onto another, making it desend toward the group.

"Done." She stated as she landed in front of them.

"Ok, now give me back the emerald." Sonic demanded as he walked up to her, trying to find it on her.

"Why on equestria would I do that?! This thing makes me feel great!" Rainbow said jumping up and down. "All the energy, and excitement feels soooo...AWSOME!" She said, scaring the daylights out of Fluttershy from her outburst.

Sonic saw the emerald glow under her unbroken wing. He smirked and lifted her wing up and snatched from her.

Right after he grabbed it, it was rainbows turn to get the daylights scared out of her as she jumped up and spun toward the smirking stallion.

"Hehe...I think I found someponys ticklish spot." Sonic smirked as rainbow blushed.

"W..what? No it's not, you just startled me." Rainbow stated holding her head high.

Sonic rolled his eyes and put the emerald back in his mane.

"Fine, fine, whatever helps you sleep at night." He said as they all started walking toward the train station.

To be continued.


End file.
